


That Makes Two of Us

by fandomfrolics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Tony trying to seduce Bucky, but Bucky flips the script and sweeps Tony off his feet instead."</p><p>But really this is mostly Sam and Steve being cute and Bucky and Tony being morons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Makes Two of Us

"He’s just been acting so fucking strange lately. And considering we’re talking about Tony Stark, that’s saying a lot."

"Strange how?" Sam asks.

"Is he trying to make your arm shoot cotton candy again? Because I told him—"

"No, no," Bucky said, cutting Steve off. "That’s actually pretty normal for him."

"Yeah, I guess you’re right," Steve said agreeably. "I caught him trying to paint my shield with a black-and-white swirl. He said it was so I could hypnotize people in the field."

Sam’s eyebrow shot up. “Do you think Stark’s maybe been exposed to one too many fumes over the years?”

"Probably," Steve said with a shrug. "He does a lot of strange things down there. I remember there was one time when he—"

"Okay, guys, I need you to focus. There is some seriously weird shit going on here."

With a sigh, Sam lifted his head off Steve’s lap and returned to sitting, forcing Steve’s hand to drop off his hair and back onto his thighs.

"So what’s he been doing?" Steve said.

”Well, last week he told me he needed to see me down in his workshop, to make sure the upgrades he made to my arm were okay or something. So I went down there and I guess he was having some sort of electricity problem because it was pretty dark. And there was a weird smell and then when I walked him, he had two glasses of wine poured out and he offered me one even though he  _knows_ I can’t get drunk. And then—what?”

Steve’s snort cut him off and Bucky glanced over just in time to find Sam and Steve exchanging a  _look._ God, they were annoying. Okay, yes, they were also really cute together and Steve clearly needed someone like Sam in his life and Bucky was incredibly happy that Steve was so happy but  _really_.

"Buck," Steve said. "He’s trying to, what’d you call it Sam?"

"Get jiggy with it."

"He’s trying to get jiggy—he likes you, Buck."

Oh.  _Oh._ "Is that why he handed me a pile of crap on a plate and told me he’d made me breakfast?"

Sam bit his lip and Steve elbowed him. “Oh don’t pretend you didn’t do the breakfast thing first.”

"Yeah, but I can actually cook!" Sam retorted.

"That’s what you think."

Sam’s mouth fell open. “I’ll have you know that people fight over my cooking! Blood has been shed! ‘Sides, got you didn’t it?”

"Guys—" Bucky tried.

"Nah, I’m just here for these guys," Steve said, poking at Sam’s abs.

"Okay, fair enough, but—"

"Guys!"

"What! Oh, Bucky, look, what do you want from us? The guy likes you, I  _know_ you like him,” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s sputters. “Just go kiss him or something. Give him some of that old Bucky Barnes magic.”

Bucky’s face soured. He clenched his fist and flinched slightly at the unnatural noise it made.

"Buck," Steve said, all traces of mirth completely gone. He untangled himself from Sam and came over to crouch in front of Bucky and Bucky wasn’t sure if he was  _ever_ going to get used to this, to Steve being able to make Bucky feel like a child with more than just his voice and his convictions, to little Steve Rogers outsizing him from every angle. “Bucky, look, I know it’s— I know you don’t feel the same. You don’t look the same. And really, you  _aren’t_ the same. Who would be after all the terrible things you’ve been put through? But that doesn’t mean that there isn’t still a part of the old you. And there’s a new you and together that’s—” He pokes Bucky, soft in the stomach. “This is the person Tony’s fallen for. He’s heard the horror story. I’ve seen the way you guys talk and there’s something there that…” Steve trails off, glancing up at Sam, who shoots him a fond smile back. “Look, he knows the bad. Now show him the good.”

Bucky purses his lips, doesn’t say anything.

But the next time he’s in the workshop, he makes sure to wear a long-sleeve shirt. And when Tony rolls it up to get to the elbow, he finds a message scrawled for him in messy Sharpie.

_Kiss me you idiot._

And then he does.


End file.
